The purpose of this study if to determine whether concurrent chemotherapy plus radiation therapy followed by surgical resection results in a significant improvement in progression-free survival compared to the same chemotherapy plus standard radiotherapy alone for patients with non-small cell lung cancer. This is a swog multicenter trial